


your love is my turning page where only the sweetest words remain

by Kroolea



Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Human Disaster Din Djarin, Its finally happening omg, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: Din loves him so fucking much. They way he's so patient with Grogu and everything. Cobb throws Grogu in the air, grinning as the boy's giggles fill the room."Marry me." Din breathes.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	your love is my turning page where only the sweetest words remain

**Author's Note:**

> Hdsjskndbss here we are my guys, gals, n pals
> 
> This had to be p e r f e c t which is why it took so fucking long to write. I worked and reworked this about 4 times

Din twists his fingers nervously. Today, he bought a ring for Cobb. It wasn't anything too fancy, it was just an engagement ring. He plans to propose tomorrow, he has a nice dinner planned for them. He even got an actual babysitter for Grogu.

The nerves are killing him. He's playing with Grogu to try to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Cobb gets home with groceries and a wide grin on his face.

"Good evening, honey." He sets his things down on the table and comes into the living room where Din is sitting on the floor. Din tilts his head up so that he can kiss Cobb. "Groguuuuu." Cobb says in a sing-song voice. Grogu allows himself to be picked up and covered is overexaggerated kisses.

"Dada!"

"I missed you so much." Cobb coos. Din watches, smiling at the scene before him. "Did you and papa have a great and wonderful day? Hmm? I bought pizza. Come help me set the table."

Grogu babbles as he helps Cobb put paper plates on the table, telling Cobb about his day. Cobb listens intently, making noises of agreement whenever he needs to. The table is set and the pizza is opened.

Din loves him so fucking much. They way he's so patient with Grogu and everything. Cobb throws Grogu in the air, grinning as the boy's giggles fill the room.

"Marry me?" Din blurts before he can stop himself. Cobb turns to him raising am eyebrow.

"For real?"

Din rubs the back of his neck. "Yes. I- I bought a ring today. I was gonna propose tomorrow but I saw you being so good with Gro and that thought got thrown out the window. Besides I know you don't really like surprises." He rambles, stopping abruptly when Cobb just stares.

He blinks for a few seconds and Din thinks his partner is upset until he realizes Cobb is blinking away tears.

"Of course, I will marry you." He sniffles, "C'mere."

It's only then that Din realizes he's sitting on the floor, still holding one of Grogu's matchbox cars.

He stands, setting the car down. This is nothing like he thought it would go, but he's at peace with this change to plans.

Cobb kisses him, cupping Din's face with his free hand that isn't holding Grogu. "I am so in love with you, Din Djarin." He presses their foreheads together. "Mr. It-has-to-be-perfect."

Din looks into Cobb's watery, hazel eyes. "I'm sorry. This isn't what I wanted to do."

"Din, it's perfect." Cobb is smiling as he kisses Din once more and sits down at the table with Grogu. "How was your day?" He asks Din, grabbing a slice of pizza and handing it to Grogu.

"Good. We didn't do anything." Din ruffles Grogu's hair. Grogu doesn't pay him much attention.

"You bought a ring." Cobb points out. Din nods.

"We did. Let me get that really quick." In the randomness of his proposal, he forgot all about the rings. He goes into their bedroom and grabs the small box.

Cobb takes it, looking over it before slipping it on his finger "I love this."

It's just a silver band with their names engraved in the inside. Din didn't know exactly what Cobb would want and decided they could both decide on their rings later on.

They're getting _married._

The thought makes Din smile as he grabs himself some pizza. Grogu is devouring his food and getting sauce everywhere. He's going to be a disaster by the end of dinner.

After dinner, Cobb offers to clean up as Din gives Grogu a bath. When Grogu is done, he tugs on Cobb's hand.

"Read the story?" Grogu asks, Cobb nods and sits on the edge of his bed.

Grogu picks out a longer book than usual and is asleep by the time that Cobb finishes.

Din is leaning against the door frame listening. Cobb quietly turns off the lamp and tucks Grogu in.

"I love you." Din says softly, Cobb hasn't stopped smiling since dinner. He shuts the door behind himself. It's just them alone in thr dark hall.

"Dance with me?" Cobb mumbles. Din gives him a look of surprise.

"I can't dance. Besides there's no music." He protests as Cobb drags him to the bedroom.

"We don't need music." Cobb kisses him quickly before wrapping an arm around his waist. "And you'll need to learn for our wedding. You do want a wedding, right?"

Din scoffs. "Of course." He awkwardly sets a hand on Cobb's shoulder, their hands intertwine as they sway back and forth. Cobb rests his forehead on Din's shoulder.

"I wish my momma was able to see this moment." He mumbles. Din drops his hand from Cobb's shoulder to card it through his hair.

"Me too, but it'll be okay. We'll have Issa and Omera and Cara."

Cobb nods. "I just... I just want to know if she'd be proud of me."

Din maneuvers his fiance so that he is sitting on the bed. He holds his face in his hands. "She loved you so fucking much. She and your dad would be so proud of you, honey." Din gives him a small smile as he wipes tears from Cobb's face. Cobb sniffles.

"You think?"

Din nods. "You know, I got your dad's permission. When we were down in Texas."

Cobb's eyes widen. "You did?"

Din nods. "That evening I stayed with him. We talked about it."

Cobb's bottom lip trembles and he blinks as tears drip down his cheeks. "I'm sorry for crying on you. This is supposed to be happy and-"

Din hushes him. "Shhh. I get it. I'm sure as everything sinks in I'll be in the same boat."

Cobb chuckles. "Aren't we just a mess?"

"That's okay." Din soothes.

They crawl into bed. Din playing with Cobb's hair as he falls asleep.

Cobb's breathing evens out until Din is positive he's asleep.

For a long time, ever decision he made, he regreted. From bad dating decisions to bad decisions in general. But this decision he is at peace with. He is happy. Din closes his eyes and lets sleep wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall, after the next installation I have zero (0) ideas so please please please hit me up with some 
> 
> My Insta and Tumblr - @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway


End file.
